Peach Kisses continued
by Devil Thrill
Summary: this is the continuation of Peach Kisses. For the first three chapters go to PuffyVanilla's account.
1. Love Drama

Peach Kisses 

Chapter 4

**Declaimer**: I do not own any of the Yami no Matsuei characters. Thank you for you time reading this and I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction.

**Author's Note**: There might be some grammar errors, spelling errors, wrong word using errors, and etc. If you're going to make a review please feel free to show which parts I messed up on. It helps me English. So show off your English skills to me. And I do not mean this in a bad way. Thank you.

**Chapter 4**

Love Drama

**Hisoka's POV**

It was morning already, I felt as though I didn't get a single bit of tiny sleep…thanks to Tsuzuki's snoring. Sighing I got up to and headed to the bathroom, I'm so glad that I cleaned up the rooms…Peeling off my bed clothing, I walked into the shower room to clean myself from yesterday's work.

Tsuzuki's such a pain. But…he made me feel so comfortable, he understands me…that's all I need. I just want someone to understand how I feel, I just wish that he'd stay with me always.

"HISOKA!!!"  
I nearly slipped on the shower floor but grabbed onto the doorknob. Whew. Quickly I took a towel and wrapped it around my waist opening the door to Tsuzuki's room "What is it?" I shouted with fear but instead I walked out annoyed.

"Wait Hisoka! I was just worried! I woke up…and…and…you weren't in bed…so I thought someone kidnapped you…don't be mad." He whimpered as he clung onto my leg. I continued to ignore him until I felt something fall off…oh you have got to be kidding me…my towel.

"IDIOT!" I shouted loudly smacking the older boy with it. "How dare you! You pervert! Moron! Idiot!"

**Later in the afternoon…**

"Hisoka…I said I was sorry…I didn't mean it" Tsuzuki whined tearfully but I continued to ignore him and started to read the newspaper. Thankfully it was a weekend, I moved my paper down to look out at the window and sighed. It was perfect weather to go outside and think…perhaps I should forgive Tsuzuki. After all he was worried about me when I was gone from the bed…I suppose I'm too harsh on the poor guy. I tossed the paper to the trashcan and stood up looking at Tsuzuki "Hey, it's a really pretty day today. You want to go out for a walk with me?"

"You really mean it? Like a date? You want to go on a date with me! Oh I knew that you loved me all this time!" BONG!

I'm sorry I asked the idiot. And I started out of the door with Tsuzuki chasing after me. In the end I just let him catch up with me. I'm actually starting to enjoy spending time with Tsuzuki, though he maybe an idiot…he's got a heart. Understanding me…and letting me stay inside his house, I feel so useless to him sometimes besides me cooking and cleaning for him…it's the least I could do for him…

"Hisoka? Quit thinking and listen to me…do you want a crepe? I heard it's really good around these parts…" Tsuzuki grinned, "If you want I'll buy you one."

"Really? In that case, I guess I'll try one…" I smiled back, I never really liked sweets but I feel like I could eat anything with Tsuzuki…as long as it's not too much. Ask them by any chance if they have a peach flavor kind."

Suddenly Tsuzuki gave me a very odd look and nodded cheerfully "Of course Hisoka. I could get that especially for you. Just you wait there and I'll get it for you" With in a split second he was gone

"What was that idiot thinking just now…whatever it has nothing to do with me I suppose." I opened my book once more and started to read until someone covered up my sun and I looked up to see whom it was. "Tsuzuki?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Kurosaki…sometimes he's not always around you know…he's still out buying crepes…"

"Ah…Tatsumi." I gasped from shock "Forgive me. I just thought that you were Tsuzuki that's all…please don't take it the wrong way…but if you don't mind me asking…what are you doing here?"

"Tatsumi!" Watari shouted from ahead "I'm sorry I'm late…oh…Hisoka-kun. How's it going? What is a beautiful boy doing alone here, you might want to be careful you know. Japan is filled with naughty strapping horny men, you see."

"Watari you shouldn't say things like that out loud…you might cause some distraction among the other people that's here," Tatsumi stated rather coldly making the blonde sweat in fear.

I looked at the two of them talk and an idea snapped in my mind "Are you two…by any chance…lovers?"

The two looked at me confused and Tatsumi started to laugh loudly "Are you kidding? Why would I want to date with a buffoon? Seriously Kurosaki. You should be kidding me…ha…ha…Watari is totally not my type at all."

Woah…talk about harsh, that's what I didn't like about Tatsumi. He tends to say things that hurt other people's feelings. Slowly I turned my head to look at Watari who looked really hurt but when he saw me staring at me he just smiled.

I feel it. He's hurt, wounded, stabbed…he's in love with Tatsumi but is too scared of getting rejected.

"Oh. Will you look at the time! I should get going, you guys…!" Watari suddenly shouted "I'll see you later you two! Have fun!" With that he ran off within a split second, what the heck was that? He just met us too; we didn't even talk or anything…me and my big mouth. I glared up at Tatsumi and sighed, "You know…you really hurt his feelings…"

"I don't care for what other people feel. I only care for myself…and another…" He answered plainly which made me snort in annoyance. "I thought he was your friend" I grumbled turning away "I suppose I was wrong."

"Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki chirped, "Sorry, I'm late. The line was so long. Oh! Tatsumi is here to. You're not with Watari today? You guys are always together"

I took my crepe and started to walk away from the two as Tsuzuki quickly ran over to catch up with me.

"What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked worriedly "Did I do something wrong? Does the crepe taste bad? What happened while I was gone?"

"Tsuzuki. I just feel sorry for Watari…that's all…and I don't really want to talk to Tatsumi anymore…let's just go home" I sighed grabbing his hand slightly, I could feel confusion inside him but it didn't matter.

"All right Hisoka. Let's go back"

We left Tatsumi alone…right where we left him.

**The next morning…**

"Morning" I muttered tiredly to Hajime who looked at me confused

"Morning. What's up with the two of you…? You guys look dead as hell" He commented pointing at me then at Tsuzuki "I hope you two didn't do what…" BONK!

"We didn't do anything moron, it took a long time to get us home because someone has no sense of directions" I growled glaring at Tsuzuki, I tired guiding Tsuzuki back home but he kept telling me I was wrong…so I ended up following him and the two of us got lost.

"Hey don't give me that look, I thought it was the right way you know?" Tsuzuki pouted trying to defend himself but I went silent to see Watari walk in the door. Instead of being cheerful, he was just dead silent.

It made everyone feel pretty uncomfortable. I knew exactly why he was like this, Tatsumi. That jerk turned him down FLAT out loud and in public without an apology. Why would a nice guy like Watari fall in love with the devil? It just didn't make sense. I turned to look at Tatsumi who was just staring constantly at Watari the whole time feeling a bit troubled.

And here I thought that the basterd was cold hearted. I guess he has some feelings for the blond.

I turned to get to my seat but ended up bumping into someone. "Sorry. I…oh…good morning class president…" I said softly. Oddly I felt so weak at the presence of Muraki, since…it wasn't comfortable at all.

"No need to be so formal…Hisoka-Chan." He said softly as he walked around me like a snake about to attack its pray "Since, I want to know you really well…so just call me Muraki…all right?"

"Hey! Get your hands off of Hisoka!" Tsuzuki shouted as he grabbed me by the shoulders and moved me behind him. I sighed in relief thanking secretly Tsuzuki for getting in the way of my trouble.

"My…My…why do you get all worked up over this? I'm not doing the boy any harm now I'm I?" Muraki whistled backing away with his hands up in defense. It was clear that the older male wasn't afraid of Tsuzuki's threat at all; instead he enjoyed being threatened by Tsuzuki. What a weird guy. Well at least it had nothing to do with me so I moved away to sit at my seat intending to ignore Muraki. Sadly that didn't work as I planned.

"Trying to avoid me aren't you?" Muraki cooed into my ear and I shivered with fear, it was giving me the Goosebumps and I didn't like it at all. Oddly I couldn't feel his emotions, something was covering it…I know that I am an empth but…

"What are you in…deep thoughts?" Muraki purred, smirking wildly he knew he was about to continue until Tsuzuki came to my rescue once again.

"Get lost Muraki" Tsuzuki shouted as the whole class started to stare in astonishment "can't you see that your making Hisoka feel uncomfortable? Why don't you stop picking on him and go outside to your little fan club?" He then gave Muraki a huge shove out the room and shut the door behind him. I heard him breathing hard; it took a lot of guts for him to do that…for me…

He made his way towards me ignoring the pairs of eyes that stared at him and smiled "Are you all right? Hisoka?"

I felt myself blush and looked away "Of course I'm fine…stupid. You didn't have to do all that you know…?"

I felt Tsuzuki's arms around me embracing me tightly "It's all right Hisoka, I wanted to do it. I did it with my free will" Then he released me to get back to his seat.

I watched him leave and smiled. But then my attentions moved over to Watari who was walking out of the room to his class with Tatsumi following behind. What was the point of those two guys coming into our classroom if they weren't going to talk to us…? Suddenly I felt something on my hand and blinked "Huh?" Before I knew it there was a letter, "How the hell did it get here?" I wondered, it was for me since the lettering was printed boldly 'Hisoka' and I opened it without a second to lose.

_Dear Hisoka,_

_It's me Watari. Hey listen about what happened the other time just ignore it…all right? It was nothing important. Come meet up with me at the school roof at lunch. Bring Tsuzuki along with you too. Ok? I know you'll come so I'll be waiting._

_--Watari_

"…Meet him up at the school roof huh? That's where Tsuzuki and I always eat anyway…might as well…I have this feeling that he needs to tell us something." I then crumpled the paper and threw it into the trashcan. I wonder what Watari is thinking at the moment…including Tatsumi. Do the two really like each other? My curiosity was killing me although I knew it wasn't any of my business.

I was thinking so hard that I didn't notice Hajime tapping on my shoulder the whole time. "I think its best if you pay attention to what the teacher is saying Hisoka…instead of muttering to yourself the whole time since…he looks really mad" He said nervously.

I looked up to see the teacher furious.

"Mr. Kurosaki. Is there something you would like to tell us instead of muttering to yourself the whole time? I'm sure everyone else would like to know what you are thinking."

"Sorry." I muttered, "I just have a lot on my mind…." I stared at him coldly, which made him shudder in fear as he just nodded and hurried over to the front desk to continue the lesson.

At break time I walked over to Tsuzuki's desk and talked about the letter Watari sent to me and he agreed to meet him there. I looked behind my to see if Watari or Tatsumi would come in to greet us…but none of them came through the door.

I was already getting to worry…but why? I guess as an empth…I could tell that something was going wrong between the two men already. But what?

**To be continued.**

If this is your first time reading this then please search for 'PuffyVanilla' and you can read the first volume of 'Peach Kisses'. Thank you for reading and have a great day. If you people review and I get a lot of comments like I did before then I will continue. If not then…I'm going to discontinue the story.


	2. Cupid is Dead

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: **Oh man! You have no idea how sorry I am. This one took forever to update since I'm starting to lose ideas. So! MY little audience I shall ask you from time to time at the end of each chapter starting now! Mwah hahahahaha if you wish for this story to continue I must have some of your ideas. And I'll use whomever ideas if I find it fit and post their names here. You know: "thank you blah blah" Well enjoy this fifth chapter. It's mostly about Tatsumi and Watari right here. Don't worry I will get to the whole Tsuzuki and Hisoka thing.

**Be patient with me!**

**Peach Kisses: Cupid is Dead.**

"Hey! Thanks for coming to see me Hisoka!"

I made a small forced smile was made before walking to him with a large bento for him it was normally Tsuzuki's but he can skip and a small bento for me. "Here eat up. I'm sure you need it more than Tsuzuki. Don't worry about me, I don't eat that much since that's not the interesting part of my life…so let's hear it." Yeah sure it was blunt and rude to as so suddenly but Watari didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he just stared at me shocked and nodded his head.

"But can I eat some of this first before I begin talking?" He asked nervously "Because this stuff looks really good…I'm kind of eager to try it. Did you make these?" I answered a 'yes' with a nod and the older man gasped "A pretty boy making food for me? Now I truly have to try." Hearing this I stared darkly at him with anger with him unaware of his 'insult'

Though I knew it was a joke I couldn't help but to be completely insulted with the 'pretty boy' exclamation. Now that I think about it…Watari seems to be acting fine around me, with no troubles. Or was he?

No, he's faking his happiness like Tsuzuki the damn basterd but…poor Watari… "What did you want to talk about?" I finally asked after he finished half his share. Well, what can I do for the odd balls? Nothing really unless Watari wants to make me act like his new boyfriend or something…if it was going to be something like that then HELL NO. "Watari whatever plan you have in mind then I'm not going to do anything that will make me regret or…" I stopped knowing I was going ahead of myself and Watari stared at me shocked.

"Did I say something wrong Hisoka?" Watari smiled as he continued to eat "To have someone cook for him, Tsuzuki is a lucky guy…! Say speaking of Tsuzuki, where is he? I wanted to talk with him too since he was one of my best friends…well he still is heh." A smile came across my face as I answered, "He had a small meeting to go to. So he couldn't make, but he says he's sorry and would like to talk a different time." A lie. I was lying completely; the dolt doesn't even join any clubs in the school. I'm sure Watari knew it but was just buying it in order not to pressure me. Or that's what my empth senses are telling me.

**Flashback**:

"_Are you ready to meet Watari, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked me softly in a worried tone. He smiled seeing me nod "Well then want to go together then? And is that BIG bento for…"_

"_No. Huh? Tatsumi…" I gasped seeing the older man stand at our door with his arms crossed. "Are you here for Watari because he's not here and…" I stopped my talking when Tatsumi just passed by me and went over to Tsuzuki "May I speak with you?" He asked darkly, it was more of a threat then a question… "I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you…its just this has been bothering me so…I need to talk to you…" _

_I stared at Tsuzuki who just shrugged "I'm going to be right back Hisoka ok? I'll meet with you later up the roof." Within a second he was gone. My mouth dropped as he clenched my fists together gritting my teeth. "Dumb…ass…that bento…was for you…"_

**End of Flashback**

"Tsuzuki…went to see Tatsumi huh…or did Tatsumi ask to see Tsuzuki…?"

I blinked for a moment not paying attention and just answered unintentionally "Tatsumi asked for Tsuzuki…it was out of the blue…and right before I was going to see you." Oh shit. I told him, I wasn't suppose to tell him or his heart will…

Tears dripped down Watari's face as he stared at me "Please say that is not true." Oh god. I'm such an idiot. With that I slapped my face roughly and sighed. "Watari I'm sorry I shouldn't…" But before anything else the blond stood up and ran out of the rooftop leaving a fallen large bento and me. "What have I done?" Closing my eyes I just sat there trying to think out everything…

"Is everything all right…Hisoka-chan?"

I gasped turning around to see Muraki staring at me with his cold eyes. "No…Nothing…Nothing is wrong! Everything is fine…" He stuttered nervously as I stood up picking up the bento boxes. "In a matter of fact Mr. Class…President or whatever I was JUST about to leave so…"

"No really…call me Muraki. That is my name after all. As Class President I order you to call me Muraki."

Who the hell does this guy think he is? I twitched for a moment but nodded my head "Whatever you say…MURAKI" I purposely said it loudly in order to annoy the president so he could just leave but instead he seemed to be more interested in talking to me. Well, this was going to be annoying.

"I couldn't help but to be interested with what is going on between the four of you" Muraki explained rashly as I started to pick up the fallen pieces. "I'm asking you…on the contrary to tell me what is going on."

Standing tall I stared at him oddly "Exactly why do I have to tell you? It has nothing to do with you. If your hobby is to goad about people's businesses then don't ask me with mine." Picking up the rest of my stuff I left to catch up with Watari.

As I walked down the stairs, I found Watari waiting for me at the end. "I'm sorry," He whispered wiping his tears "I overreacted…to be honest. I really like Tatsumi…well I more likely love him and I'm sure you know that. But I think he's in love with Tsuzuki…" Trailing off for a moment I stared at him urging him to continue "…but if Tsuzuki is in love with him too then…I'm willing to let Tatsumi go…either way he's never going to feel the same about me."

"Shut up." I shouted and the older male stared at him in shock but I continued "Just because Tatsumi doesn't feel the same way about you right now…doesn't mean you should quit. Watari, if you give up on him right now…I'm ashamed to call you my friend. If you really care for Tatsumi then you will tell him yourself and if he rejects you then, then you still tried. You have to tell him…since your silence will tell him nothing."

"Your right…Hisoka…I'll…" Watari stopped and pulled me to the side close to him mentioning me to stay quiet. At that moment Tatsumi was pulling Tsuzuki inside a room while Watari and I watched in silence. Seeing the door close we quickly ran to it and moved our ears towards the door. And this is what we heard:

"All right Tatsumi. We're alone…now make this quick because Hisoka and Watari are waiting for me. I don't want them to worry, especially Hisoka"

"You seem really close to him Tsuzuki…Hisoka I mean."

"Well yeah. Why are you asking me that? Tatsumi I have no time for you jealous little acts." My body stiffened when I heard the doorknob rattling but settled down to hear it stop. I guess Tatsumi stopped him or something…

"Tsuzuki…I just want you to know that I love you. You're the only one I'll ever love…I could care less about anyone else. I was only hanging out with Watari a lot in order to get you jealous. But seeing you with Hisoka only made me jealous…please…say that you love me as well."

Watari held his breath and I tried to pat his back but he pulled away from me. "I've heard enough. He was only using me all this time…not caring about my own feelings for him…" The blond said softly and took off running in tears, I heard gasps coming from the inside room and took off after the crying man.

"Watari…hey wait up…I just…HEY!"

"HISOKA!!" Tsuzuki grabbed my wrist tightly from behind so that I wouldn't be able to get out. That damn Tatsumi was next to him too, by the time I managed to struggle free Watari was nowhere in sight. Angrily I spat at the floor as Tsuzuki stared at me with a worried look. "Hisoka…did you hear what we said?" Tsuzuki continued nervously and grabbed my shoulders tightly "HISOKA YOU'RE THE ONLY FOR ME!! I CAN NEVER LOVE ANYONE BUT…"

SMACK!

"Tsuzuki! That's not the point right now! Watari heard everything too…we have to find him." My glance went over quickly to Tatsumi with frustration in my eyes "Tatsumi you're so stupid! Did you have any idea how much Watari cared for you and you threw him away as if he was nothing. I have now lost all my respect for you. If you cared for Tsuzuki and him only you would've never flirted with Watari. Watari LOVES you more than you can possibly imagine."

Hearing this Tatsumi ran off. Wither to catch Watari or run away was not my business. Watching him leave I grabbed Tsuzuki's hand tightly and started to walk off. "Tsuzuki…let's go…"

"Hisoka…just to let you know. I have no feelings for Tatsumi ok." Tsuzuki started out nervously as he moved his hand to touch my shoulder that I allowed. For a moment I stopped and stared up at him "Why are you telling me that?" I asked curiously and he smiled stupidly while replying, "Well, I thought you might've been jealous…? Were you?"

BONK!

"Why would I be jealous…?" I asked clearly as he stared at him on his knees rubbing his head. "I thought you were jealous because…I thought you love me." My face quickly heated up hearing him say that and looked away. "Hey…Hisoka you're blushing…" Quickly I stared at him and pushed him but he grabbed my wrists tightly and pushed me against the wall. "I…I was not blush…blushing." I stuttered looking at him feeling embarrassed "…and I…"

"HISOKA! TSUZUKI!!" Hajime shouted, "Did you hear…what are you two doing?" Hearing Hajime's voice I pushed Tsuzuki away from me as far as I could get him. This was stupid…and that damn Hajime decided to push it "…oh I get it you two if you want to be alone you shouldn't be doing that in school grounds. You know its bad."

SLAP!! SMACK!!

Both Tsuzuki and I hit in right on the head saying at the same time "Shut up! It was none of your business." To be honest I was quite disappointed that Hajime showed up…NO! NO! NO! What was I thinking! FOCUS! "So Hajime…what was it that you were talking about?"

"Oh right! It's about Watari!! Someone said he's moving to another school! His parents were talking to the principle this afternoon. They said something about Watari being depressed all the time…I don't know but Watari is changing schools! And its not going to be close either! Did he tell you two about it yet?"

The both of us looked at each other for a moment and shook our heads. "Hajime…" Tsuzuki asked cautiously "Did…Watari say anything to Tatsumi? About this whole switching schools thing…"

"I don't know…why?" Hajime stared at the two of us worriedly "Did something happen between the two of them? I mean you don't have to tell me but at least say a yes or no"

"Yeah, something happened between them…it's quite serious since Watari is completely depressed and heartbroken…" Tsuzuki answered gently as his eyes averted to the floor. "What can we do? We can't stop Watari from leaving…"

Hajime stared at me "What do you think Hisoka? Do you have an idea on how to stop him?" The whole time I was staring at the ceiling but moved over to face the two of them. "No, there is nothing we can do…only Tatsumi can do something about this whole situation. All we have to do is sit and watch…"

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **All right! This is the place I need YOUR help in. Should Watari switch schools? If you make him switch then Watari and Tatsumi will never get together and I think that'll be a little interesting. If he doesn't they MIGHT get together…if you have a BETTER idea then please…PLEASE send it to me as a comment or review or whatever.

Or you can just **beg **for me to hurry on with the sixth chapter…


End file.
